Eye Of The Beholder A Tenchi Muyo Story Rev A
by revelias
Summary: Ayeka tells her parents about the upcoming wedding.


Eye Of The Beholder: A Tenchi Muyo Story     

***********************************************************************************************

Author's note: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters there in I am only borrowing them for the duration of this story.

This is the third story in the series. I appreciate all the feedback that I have received from my previous stories and have tried to address the criticism that I have received. As always I welcome any comments about the story or the direction the series is heading.

Although I have tried to write each story so that they might stand alone if you would like to read the stories in order they are:

1) Truth, Love, Lies and Forgiveness: A Tenchi Muyo Tale

2) All You Wanted: A Tenchi Muyo Story

***********************************************************************************************

Everyone in the Masaki home was asleep except for Princess Ayeka who had uncharacteristically made her way to the top of the house. From there the princess could see everything around the small home. In the distance Yosho's Funaho stood majestically in the moonlight. Closer to the house was Ayeka's own Ry-Yule, which had taken to its new environment and flourished into a stronger version of its pervious self. Lastly there stood the Masaki Shrine. It set peacefully at the top of the hill and seemed to be watching over the sleeping family keeping them safe from what ever might threaten them during the night. Ayeka had been setting for some time marveling at the wonders the Earth held. It amazed her how a world that was considered to be less sophisticated than her own could support such a wide variety of life without being overwhelmed. 

"Not unlike Lord Tenchi." Ayeka mused.

 "What is not unlike Tenchi?" A familiar voice whispered.

            The voice was soft and although unexpected did not produce any apprehension on Ayeka's part. She simply turned and smiled as Ryoko settled into the empty spot beside her. 

"Oh, I was just thinking about how the Earth reminds me of Tenchi." Ayeka replied towards the young woman who had settled in beside her.

 "Really, How so Princess?" Ryoko asked. 

"Well the Earth is full of all sorts of people, plants, and other life forms. It supports them all with its gentle strength. It asks for nothing in return for what it readily gives away but accepts all that is offered it without any hesitation or misgivings." The princess responded as she continued to look towards the shrine.

 Ryoko listened carefully to what Ayeka had said. As she did her mind flashed on how Tenchi had opened his home to each of the young women who for the most part had forced themselves into his life. She chuckled with a slight grin at the memories that Ayeka's wonderings had forced to the surface of her mind. 

"You know Ayeka your right. Tenchi and the Earth are very much alike in that respect. However, you forget something that they both have in common." The golden-eyed woman corrected.

"And what may I ask is that Ryoko?" Ayeka asked with playful annoyance in her voice.

 "Simple, both Tenchi and the Earth have the ability to draw out and disperse a persons misconceptions. When we first met I considered you to be the most stuck up, self centered snob the universe had to offer. However, over the past few years I have come to realize that you are none of those things. Ayeka if the truth were told you are one of the most compassionate people that I have ever met and I have come to regard you as a true friend if not a sister." Ryoko sincerely told the young woman beside her.

Ayeka could scarcely believe the words that Ryoko solemnly spoke however; she knew in her heart that the former space pirate was speaking the truth. Without any hesitation the First Princess of Juria leaned over placed her head on Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko responded in kind leaning her head gently on Ayeka's. 

"It's good to know that you feel the same way Princess." Ryoko whispered.

            Several weeks had passed since Ayeka and Ryoko had accepted Tenchi's marriage proposal. During those ensuing weeks the girls had energetically began to make plans for the upcoming ceremony. Tenchi, for his part, did what he could to help them but in the end he decided that it would be best if he stayed out of the way until his opinion was requested. The young prince marveled at the sight of his fiancés as they worked so diligently to create the perfect ceremony. Watching them he couldn't help but to cringe at the thought that he had almost lost both of them because of his own short sightedness. It had taken him a long time to finally realize that he could never have really chosen between Ayeka and Ryoko. He loved them both and couldn't image his life without either of them by his side. The decision to ask for both their hands in marriage had been simple. It was after all what he had wanted all along. 

            Ayeka and Ryoko worked most of the morning deciding on the general aspects of their combined wedding and had only stopped when Sasami commandeered the table in order to set up for lunch. The midday meal was filled with lively conversation about one thing or the other with the central focus being the wedding plans. The mood of the combined group was joyful and pleasant. And it wasn't until Sasami reminded her elder sister that she had yet to inform their parents of the forthcoming event did the mood of the household quickly changed from festive to disconcerting. The sudden shift in moods caused the younger princess to mentally slap herself for ruining everyone's joyful dispositions. 

"I'm sorry everyone." Sasami spoke soulfully has she lowered her face to the table. 

Ryoko saw the anguish in the young woman's eyes and embraced her with the hope of lifting her spirit. 

"It's alright Sasami. We were going to have to face this sooner or later and now seems to be as good a time as any." Ryoko looked around the table for the others agreement and was pleased to see the collective nods of the group as the singled their agreement. 

            "Mrs. Washu is there anyway that I could speak with my parents on Juria?" Ayeka inquired after everyone had left the dinning table to resume their daily routines. 

"Why of course there is Mrs. Ayeka. I'm not the number one genius scientist in the universe for nothing you know." At Washu's statement everyone remaining in the room released a collective sigh.

"It will take a little while to set up but I think I will have everything ready to go after dinner." Washu triumphantly smiled at her own ingenuity before she moved towards the entrance to her lab. 

"Thank you Mrs. Washu." Ayeka replied slightly bowing to the older woman.

"No problem" was the last thing Washu said before she disappeared into her lab. 

            After lunch was officially over everyone headed off to get started with his or her daily chores. 

"Ryoko, could you wait a moment I need to speak with you." Tenchi told the former space pirate.

"Sure thing Tenchi." Ryoko responded with a smile that did nothing to hide the love she held for her future husband. 

Once everyone was out of ear shot Tenchi motioned for Ryoko to join him on the couch. 

"What did you want to talk about Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.

"Well it's about what you told Sasami." Tenchi paused for a moment trying to decide exactly how to broach the subject he was getting at. "Ryoko you know I love you and that no matter what I will never stop loving you." The former space pirate quickly began to glow as she listened intently to Tenchi once again confirm his love for her. "However, I know that you still feel responsible for what happened on Juria all those years ago."

Ryoko's happiness quickly changed to remorse at the mention of her past. No matter how hard she tried or how many times she was told herself that the things she had done in the past were not her fault but rather the result of Kagato's control she could not forgive herself for those horrendous deeds. 

            Tenchi immediately saw Ryoko's reaction and took her in his arms. "Listen to me Ryoko." Tenchi forced her to look at him, to see the all-encompassing love he held for her. "It wasn't your fault. No one blames you for what happened." He tried to reassure her.

 "You're wrong Tenchi. They all still blame me. Who wouldn't, after all the death and destruction I caused. After all the horror and despair. After everything I've done why would they ever forgive me? " Ryoko's voice was small and latent with both regret and hopelessness. "Tenchi the Royal Family will never accept the demon that nearly slaughtered their entire world as a part of their family." Ryoko was openly crying now unable to hold back the wealth of emotion that had building inside her since the night Tenchi had first proposed. 

Although she had tried her best to fool herself into thinking that somehow someway she might be accepted she knew in her heart that Juria would never welcome her back regardless of the circumstances. Tenchi hugged Ryoko tightly trying his best to comfort and reassure her that he and Ayeka would always be by her side no matter what happened. He mentally cursed himself for opening the floodgates that had led to this emotional breakdown. He had tried to reinforce his love for her instead he had involuntarily hurt her and it seemed that only time would be able to reconcile the painful memories that she held within the depths of her soul.

            "So what if they don't accept you!" Ayeka huffed bitterly.

Neither Tenchi nor Ryoko had noticed that Ayeka had exited from Washu's lab and had been listening to their conversation for some time. She swiftly took a set beside Ryoko placing her arms warmly around the crying woman. 

"It doesn't matter how my father feels about you. It doesn't matter what the council thinks about you nor does it matter what the people of Juria think about you. All that really matters is how your family feels about you and we all love you." Ayeka comforted the crying woman.

Ryoko slowly dared to look into the princess's eyes knowing that whatever Ayeka felt for her would be found in them. She wasn't surprised at what she saw. Ayeka like all the members of her family loved and accepted her with all of their heart. Ayeka smiled at Ryoko's reaction to her words and pulled her into a loving embrace before she continued speaking.

            "Now that we have dealt with that I have something that I need to tell the both of you." Tenchi and Ryoko settled further into the couch and gave Ayeka their full attention. "I have been thinking about this for a while now and I think that you should now about what might happen once I speak with my father. First and foremost understand that no matter what he says this wedding is going to take place.  Second, unless he can accept our marriage than I will renounce my claim to the throne." Ryoko and Tenchi were both shocked at Ayeka's statement. For a moment they could do nothing but stair blankly at the princess not knowing exactly what to say. 

"You can't do that Ayeka. I won't let you give up everything that you have wanted since you a little girl." Ryoko spoke with her voice full of emotion. Ayeka regarded Ryoko with a pleasant expression on her face than began to speak again. 

"You're wrong." Ayeka took Ryoko and Tenchi's hands in hers holding them as though her life depended upon it. "I never wanted to be Empress. It was just understood that someday I would assume the throne just as it was assumed that I would someday be wed to Yosho. However, all I ever truly wanted was to be loved for who I am not for what I represented. You and Tenchi are what I have always wanted. You love me for who I am and accept me regardless of my faults. I might have not always realized it but now I do and I have no intention of ever giving the two of you up. No matter the cost. My place is with you now and forever." The First Princess of Juria avowed.

 No more words were spoken, as both Tenchi and Ryoko knew that she meant everything she had said and there was nothing either of them could do to change her mind. All that was left was to speak with the Emperor in order to determine what path the trio would follow.

            After finishing her talk with Tenchi and Ryoko Ayeka spent the rest of the day trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to her parents when she called them later that evening. She was setting in her favorite spot beneath Funaho when Sasami found her. 

"Ayeka I'm sorry to disturb you but it's almost time for dinner." The First Princess of Juria was forced away from her train of thought as she quickly recognized the voice of her younger sister.

 "Why thank you Sasami. I will be there in a moment." Ayeka said giving the younger princess of lackluster smile. Sasami not being fooled by her sister's feeble attempt to hide her emotions took a seat next to where Ayeka was setting. 

"You really shouldn't worry too much about what you're going to tell father. I know that it might seem like your future happiness depends on what you tell him but it really doesn't Ayeka. No matter what father says and no matter what happens afterwards remember you will always have Tenchi, Ryoko, me, and everyone else in the family. We all love you and nothing is going to change that." Sasami told her sibling.

For a moment Ayeka was stunned at how well the young woman beside her understood the situation at hand. However, she knew that Sasami, although she appeared to be an ordinary eight year old, was far wiser than she allowed anyone to know. 

"Thank you Tsunami." Ayeka said placing a kiss on her sister's forehead. 

Sasami smiled silently acknowledge Ayeka's recognition of her completed merger with the Goddess Tsunami as she rose to her feet. 

"I think that it's about time we got back to the house Ayeka." The little goddess said in her usual cheerful voice. 

"Very well, let us be on our way." Ayeka replied standing to join her sister in the short walk back to the Masaki Home.

            As the sisters made their way to the house Sasami slowed her pace when they came closer to their destination. 

"Is there something wrong Sasami?" Ayeka asked her sister with tinge of worry in her voice. 

"I think that it's time that I told the rest of the family about the merger." Sasami's voice was small and she seemed to be holding something back from her older sister however Ayeka couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was. 

"Are you sure that you're ready for everyone to know?" The First Princess responded. 

"That's just it Ayeka. I'm not sure if I want to tell everyone. I'm afraid that once I do than they will start treating me differently." Sasami said with a worried expression.

"What do you mean by they will start treating you differently?" Ayeka asked somewhat confused by what she had been told. 

"Well, once everyone knows than I won't just be Sasami anymore and I'm afraid that they won't accept me because I've changed." The goddess began.

Before she could finish Sasami had begun to openly cry. It was obvious to Ayeka that although she had inherited Tsunami's knowledge, wisdom, and powers for the most part Sasami was still a little girl. Ayeka wasted no time before she took her sister into her arms in order to comfort the weeping princess. 

"Now now Sasami; is that anyway to behave. You know as well as I that nothing like that is going to happen. We all change from time to time but that doesn't mean that the people who care for us are suddenly going to stop caring about us just because we may have changed. A very wise person once told me ""no matter what anyone else says and no matter what happens remember you will always have Tenchi, Ryoko, me, and the rest of the members of our family. We all love you and nothing is going to change that."" Ayeka quoted.

Listening to Ayeka Sasami slowly began to relax enough to stop crying. "Thank you Ayeka." Sasami said gratefully for the kindness and love her older sister had shown. 

"You are welcome Sasami." Ayeka said gently running her hand over the young woman's hair.

 Nodding their heads in agreement the two continued their way to the Masaki home to join the rest of the family for the evening meal.

            Everyone was waiting for Sasami and Ayeka to return home before they started dinner. During the meal the group talked among themselves about the events of the day and other relevant topics. Ayeka was speaking with Washu about the preparations for her call to Juria when she noticed that Sasami seemed to be somewhat withdrawn from the conversations. 

"Sasami didn't you have something that you wanted to tell everyone?" Ayeka inquired.

Sasami didn't react right away. Instead she seemed to withdraw farther into her own thoughts. 

"What is it Sasami?" Tenchi asked with concern apparent in his voice. 

The concern in Tenchi voice brought the young princess out of her withdrawal. Tenchi immediately saw the look of apprehension in the young woman's face. His heart was quickly drew him to comfort her the best that he could. 

"What's wrong Sasami? Whatever it is you know that you can tell us and we will do everything we can to help you." Tenchi asked trying his best to comfort the princess. 

Sasami nodded her understanding before she began to speak. 

            "When I was younger I was merged with Tsunami after Ryoko attacked Juria." Sasami said carefully watching the others in order to try and judge their reactions. In doing so the young princess saw the deep look of regret in the former space pirates face and was instantly repentant about her choice of words. "Not that I blame you for what happened Ryoko." Sasami apologized for her earlier slip. "The merger was supposed to be completed over a period of time. However, when Kagato killed Tenchi I called upon Tsunami to help him. In the process I caused the merger process to speed up. So where it was supposed to take around twelve years for the merger to be completed it only took about two." Sasami Explained.

Everyone at the table except Ayeka and Washu seemed to be lost by what Sasami was trying to tell them. 

"You see the merger is complete. I am no longer simply Sasami rather I am now Sasami and Tsunami combined. We are in fact one in the same" Sasami had begun to cry as she finished speaking to the group. Despite what Ayeka had told her earlier she was still afraid that they would not accept her.

            A long moment passed before anyone spoke. "Sasami, I don't understand. Why are so upset. I thought that the merger was supposed to be a good thing." Ryoko asked somewhat concerned by the young woman's behavior.

 "Oh it is Ryoko. But…" Sasami began but could not bring herself to finish. 

"So… What is it about this that has you so upset?" Ryoko asked again.

Sasami turned to Ayeka for support and found her sister intently watching her. 

"Go ahead Sasami tell them the rest." Ayeka told her.

Sasami paused for a moment to gather her courage for what she was about to say.

"It's just that I'm afraid that you wouldn't want to be around me any longer once Tsunami and I had become one person." The youngster finished. 

Sasami's tears flowed freely as the heavy weight that she had been carrying for the past few weeks was finally lifted off of her small shoulders. Ryoko simply gave the girl a dumbfounded look before she began to speak. "Sasami, how could you think that we wouldn't won't you around anymore? We all love you no matter what changes you might go through that will never change." The rest of the family quickly confirmed Ryoko's gentle words. 

"Thank you. Thank you all so very much." Sasami said before she once again burst into tears and ran upstairs. 

Ayeka started to go after her weeping sister but was stopped by Ryoko. "Let her be for awhile Ayeka. She needs time to herself." Ayeka acknowledged her co-fiancés sentiment and rejoined the others at the dinner table.

            As dinner ended Washu took Ayeka aside. "Excuse me Princess but anytime your ready to make that call you asked about I'll be in my lab." Washu said gleefully. 

"Oh thank you Mrs. Washu. I'll be there in a moment."  Ayeka said still a little apprehensive about speaking with her parents.

Washu turned in order return to her lab however she stopped after taking several steps and once again began to speak. "Ayeka I know that we haven't always been the best of friends but I would like you to know that I have forgiven you for what happened before with Ryoko. And I was hoping that, as you will soon become my daughter-in-law that perhaps you could start to call me… mom. I understand completely if you don't wish too but…" 

"I would be honored to call you mother Washu." Ayeka said before she rushed to give the scientist a warm and loving embrace. "I thought that after what I did you wouldn't accept me as your daughter. However, I see know that I was wrong." Ayeka said with tears slowly running down her cheek. 

"Thank you Ayeka." Washu said. 

"For what?" The princess responded 

"For giving me my daughter back to me. For making her dreams come true while at the same time embracing your own. And for forgiving me for being such a fool about everything that happened. As much as Ryoko is my daughter so are you. Never doubt that and always remember that I will be here for you to help in anyway that I can." Washu affirmed to the woman she still lovingly held.

Ayeka could feel a new supply of tears forming in her eyes as she held Washu. "I…" Ayeka couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling in her heart so she simply allowed herself enjoy the moment at hand before she would have to face her parents.

            Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka stood facing the holographic display of a Jurian communication officer. "I would like to speak with the Emperor and Empresses." Ayeka spoke to the red haired woman on the other end of the open communication channel. 

"At one your Highness." The woman returned somewhat in awed by the fact that she was speaking with the First Princess of Juria.  

Ayeka waited nervously for the communications officer to connect the call. Ryoko and Tenchi could not help but to notice her agitated state.

 "Ayeka you have to calm down. I realize that this is probably going to be difficult but we are right her with you." Tenchi said while joining his hands with those of Ayeka and Ryoko's. This seemed to reassure Ayeka a great deal as she accepted the comforting words spoken to her by her betrothed. 

            "Ayeka!" The over enthusiastic voice of Masaki suddenly broke the tender moment that the co- fiancés shared. 

With a sullen expression quickly leaving her face Ayeka turned to face the ever-happy woman who appeared on the holographic screen. "Mommy!" Ayeka returned in the only manner she knew her mother would be willing to accept. At this exchange Tenchi and Ryoko both gave a collective sigh. 

"Ayeka how are you. It's been so long since you last called home." Masaki's gleeful voice rang out. 

"Yes well you see Mommy it's just that so much has happened and I wanted to share the good news with you Aunt Funaho and father." Ayeka nervously told her highly animated woman.

 "Oh alright wait just a moment they should be here any second." Ayeka gave a silent prayer of thanks that her mother hadn't pressed her about what news she wanted to share with them. She much preferred to tell all of them at once rather than have to go through this several times. 

            Ayeka was forced from her internal musings as Masaki's face suddenly changed to that of the Emperor. "Ayeka it's good to hear from you." Azusa spoke in his usual commanding voice. 

"Yes father it is good to see that you are doing well. Is Aunt Funaho there with you?" The Princess Asked.

"Yes Ayeka I'm here. Masaki says that you have some good news to share with us." Lady Funaho replied to the question that had been intended for the emperor.

Again Ayeka felt herself growing nervous at the prospect of informing her parents of her engagement. However, just as before Tenchi and Ryoko placed reassuring hands upon her shoulders reminding her that they were right there by her side. 

            "Yes. As you all know I stayed on Earth because of my feelings for Tenchi. Over the last several weeks events have caused those feelings to manifest themselves in some rather unorthodox ways. However, that is not the reason I'm calling. After having a long discussion with both Tenchi and Ryoko we have decided to be married." Ayeka announced bracing herself for her parent's response. 

However, once Ayeka had finished speaking the opposite end of the communication was eerily silent. Ayeka Tenchi and Ryoko stared at on another than at the threesome on the screen waiting for any kind of reaction. After what seemed like an eternally long moment Azusa began to speak. "Are you saying that you intend to marry Tenchi?" He asked somewhat confused by his daughters choice of words.

"I'm so happy for you Ayeka!" Masaki rudely interrupted Azusa's conversation with his daughter. 

"As am I Ayeka. I sure that you and Tenchi will be very happy together." Funaho added before she was replaced by the unusually red faced of the Emperor. 

Ayeka seeing that rulers on the opposite end of the communication didn't quite understand what she had told them tried again to get her meaning across. 

"Wait you don't understand. Tenchi, Ryoko and I have decided to be married not just Tenchi and I." Ayeka clarified. Which caused a rush of apologies before Masaki and Funaho extended their congratulations to Ryoko as they had done towards Ayeka and Tenchi earlier. Only Emperor Azusa's face revealed displeasure at what his daughter had just said.  

            "Be quite!" Azusa screamed at the chattering Queens of Juria.

 "Are you honestly going to tell me that you are seriously considering marring Ryoko? She is the most feared space pirate in the known universe. She nearly destroyed Juria. She has killed hundreds of thousands of innocent beings on countless worlds. After everything that she has done how can you stand there and tell me that you would even consider marrying that demon!" Azusa hadn't spoken his words to Ayeka. Rather he had screamed them with as much venom as he could force into his voice. 

When he had finished ranting no one said anything. They simply looked at him with a mixture of fear, sorrow, and pity in their eyes. 

"You're right Father. Ryoko did everything that you said. She destroyed, stole, and killed. No ordinary person would ever consider marrying such a person. But than again I'm not an ordinary person am I. Rather I am the First Princess of Juria the largest most powerful Empire in the galaxy. I am nothing more than a prize to be passed off to the person who would best be suited to replace you on the throne. After all that is what you intended for Yosho and myself isn't it Father." Ayeka's eyes were full of emotion and any nervousness she might have had vanished the moment the Emperor had begun to speak ill of Ryoko. 

            "Yes Father you are very much correct no ordinary person would never consider marrying Ryoko unless they loved her." Azusa's eyes widened to twice their normal size at the mention of love by his daughter. 

"Ayeka you can't honestly mean…" The Emperor began.

 "Yes Father I love Ryoko. As much as I love Tenchi I love Ryoko they are my best friends in this world and I will never give them up."  Ayeka then turned and gave Ryoko a loving smile before she continued. "Oh and Father you should know that regardless of what you say next nothing is going to stop this wedding. We will be married with or without you're blessing."  Ayeka finished glaring at the still fuming Emperor.

Azusa continued to stair at his resolute daughter. Not yet willing for the others to see exactly how angry he was he turned to his dual wives. "Well what have the two of you to say about all of this? He almost yelled.

Masaki and Funaho stepped in front of their fuming husband in order to better see the three individuals waiting to hear what they had to say. 

"Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi as I said before I am very pleased that the three of you have decided to wed and I hope that I might be allowed to attend the ceremony." Funaho stated with a pleased smile on her face.

 "Ayeka I now how long you have waited to find someone to love you for who you are rather than what you represent. I cannot tell you how happy I am that you found not one but two people who will fill the empty place in your heart. I wish all of you the very best." Masaki told her daughters as tears of joy rolled from her eyes. 

After hearing the words of the Jurian Queens Ayeka embraced both her fiancés silently giving her thanks that at two of her parents had accepted them.

The Emperor for his part could see that he was beaten. No matter what he did from here on out Ayeka would not give up Ryoko and Tenchi. For a moment he thought about threatening to remove her from the line of succession if she went through with the wedding but he quickly realized that it would do no good to do so. Like her mother Ayeka would never back down from something she truly believed in. And despite what he personally thought she believed in Ryoko and Tenchi and would gladly give up her crown if she was forced to chose between the two. 

"Ayeka I see that regardless of what I might think you truly love Tenchi and Ryoko." Azusa's voice suddenly became calm and full of sincerity. 

"All I have ever wanted for you is happiness and if this is what will make you happy than I will support you completely." Azusa then turned his attention towards Tenchi. "I hope that you understand that I fully expect you to take good care of my daughter." 

"Of course your Majesty." Tenchi solemnly replied.

 "The wedding will of course be held here on Juria. On this there will be no discussion." Azusa could see that Ryoko was about to protest to his degree but he hurriedly continued before she had the chance to say anything. "Having the ceremony on Juria is the only way that Tenchi and Ryoko can be recognized as members of the Royal family. Second, having the ceremony here will allow Ryoko to be recognized as a princess of Juria. Finally it will officially recognize Tenchi as the heir-apparent to the throne. That is of course if you intend to assume the throne Tenchi." The Emperor asked the young man before him.

Tenchi looked first to Ryoko who gave her approval if it was what he wanted and than to Ayeka. In her eyes he could see that she hoped that he would want to assume the throne. While at the same time he knew that she would remain by his side even if he refused it. For himself Tenchi wanted nothing more than to lead a normal life with his family but fate had long ago ripped normality away from him. His choice was therefore simple. 

"Yes your Majesty I will assume the throne when the time comes. However I hope that that will be a long time coming." Tenchi honestly replied. 

"Very well then a ship and escort will be dispatched immediately to ensure your safe arrival on Juria. We will see all of you within the next month. Until then may Tsunami keep you safe." Azusa stated while smiling broadly at the happy trio.

The connection to Juria faded leaving only Ayeka Ryoko and Tenchi alone in Washu's lab. Now that the conversation with the Royal Family was concluded Tenchi Ryoko and Ayeka decided to retire to bed while Washu was able to resume her usual activates but not before grilling the threesome for details as they passed her on the way upstairs.

Washu was setting on her floating cushion studying the display of seemingly endless facts and figures that floated across her translucent laptop. The brilliant scientist scarcely noticed that she wasn't alone within the confines of her immense laboratory. The slight movement of the intruding figure was the first thing to alert Washu that she had an uninvited visitor to her personal domain within the Masaki Home. Turning swiftly she prepared herself for the worst only to find the expressionless eyes of the Second Princess of Juria penetrating deep into her soul. Whatever small amount of apprehension that Washu might have had was quickly wiped away as she looked into those emotionless eyes. 

"Sasami! Sasami! What wrong? What happened?" Washu began shaking the young woman desperately trying to gain a response. Slowly Sasami began to return to her normal self. Sasami's once emotionless eyes displayed an alarming amount of realization and fear. 

"Sasami what is it? What's wrong?" Washu asked again.

Finally acknowledging her surroundings Sasami turned to face Washu. However when she began to speak Washu was both alarmed and surprised to hear the voice of her sister Tsunami. "Three new players have just entered the game." 

Somewhere across the galaxy a single Jurian starship gracefully danced through a sea of stars. Making its way ever onward towards the Earth where its occupants would influence the destinies of everyone in the Masaki Home. 


End file.
